If You Open Your Eyes To What's In Front Of You
by Darknessends323
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. They know that they are in love with each other, but when Bella gets cancer, will she be able to tell him how she truly feels? Be ready for a long story, I'm chronicalling their entire lives.
1. I Love You, I Do

**New story guys. Sorry, but I need a little of a break from that one. I promise I'll get back to it soon!**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

I groaned.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

I turned over, and looked over at my clock. 3:22 AM.

I'm going to kill Edward Mason Cullen.

"Psssht, Bella!" I heard.

Groaning again, I opened my window and out tumbled Edward Cullen, the love of my life.

He growled, shaking his golden reddish hair, spilling water on the floor.

"Finally," he said, glaring up at me, "It's raining, in case you weren't aware."

I turned on my heel and hopped back into bed, closing my eyes and facing away from him.

He chuckled and sat on my bed, taking my hand and putting it in his.

"Bellllllla!" He whispered.

I sat up and glared. He covered his mouth in laughter as he took in my disheveled appearance.

"Charlie or Emmett will hear you," I said, my voice rising in anger.

He kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand, pulling my hand and lifting me towards the window.

The moon showed his entire form, all 6' 3" of him. His tight white shirt hugged his muscles, his long black jeans barely exposed.

He stretched, lifting up his shirt and showing his hip bones.

I gulped, still a little peeved he woke me, but happy to be with him anytime I can.

He grinned, "Well, now that you're up little reb, what do you say we go joy-riding?"

I giggled a little. "Remember how much I got in trouble last time? Renee almost bolted my window."

He pouted, "Stop acting like your 5. Come on, you 18 today! Make it worth something!"

"You were 18 yesterday," I pointed out.

"So technically I'm a legal adult, and as a part of my rights I am allowed to kidnap," he said, swinging his legs over my window and jumping down.

I opened my mouth to correct him, but closed it again. Why was I arguing my time with the most wonderful man in my life?

OOOO

When I was seven years old, my twin brother Emmett and I were playing in the backyard. We were climbing the big oak tree in my backyard; the biggest in the entire neighborhood. It canopied over our house like a shadow and was the perfect tree to slide down if you wanted to sneak out.

Emmett was calling over his shoulder, halfway up the tree, when I slipped. I felt my leg snap as I tumbled down. I closed my eyes, and braced for the ground, but I never felt it.

I opened my eyes and was covered in a pile of leaves and someone's arms around my waist. A skinny boy with reddish-gold hair sat up and groaned.

"BELLA! Bella, oh god Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Emmett was yelling.

I giggled at the boy and at Emmett. The boyy smiled when I laughed and slowly held his hand out.

"Edward Mason Cullen!" He said proudly.

I shook it, "Isabella Marie Swan," I said, "Thanks for saving my life."


	2. Try Too Hard?

I groaned when I heard a muffled giggle in my room. Why can't these Cullen's leave me alone? It was my birthday after all.

I opened one eye and saw a green one in my way. My heart skipped a beat. Edward?

I sat up quickly and saw Alice Cullen instead, and sighed.

She frowned, "I'm sorry you're depressed to see me, but it's your birthday, so me being a good BEST FRIEND, I wanted to do something for my best friend!" She crossed her arms and sniffed.

I laughed, despite my ill-humor. "How old are you again?"

"Old enough to take you out tonight." She smiled wickedly. She held up a red dress that couldn't fit a Barbie doll.

"Close your mouth, or a fly will get in," Alice smirked, "And Rose will be here soon. Head to my house in 10!"

I looked at my clock. 8:12 AM. Did I really barely get five hours of sleep?

I groaned and put my head back on the pillow. Alice tugged on my hair and I flipped her off.

OOOOOO

Alice and Edward's house was a lot like mine, with 3 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, but Esme decorated their house to a modern style, complete with an entire silver and marble kitchen.

Esme and Carlisle had been married since they were 22, and Esme had always been my second mother when Renee was out of town for long periods of times.

Esme walked out of the kitchen with a green apron covered in flour, but no flour on her impeccable face or clothing.

"Hey, Mom. Rose here?" Alice said, reaching up to kiss her mom's cheek. Alice was barely 5 foot 4.

"Hey Alice, Bella. Yes, she's up in your room. I just made breaded chicken for tonight. There's leftover Chinese in the fridge." She smiled and it made her green eyes sparkle.

Edward, clad in only Forks High sweatpants, lazily walked over and gave his mom a smooch.

Alice, stuck her tongue out at him as he ruffled her hair, and kissed me on the forehead, causing my cheeks to flush.

"Morning Mom, I sure am hungry."

"Well thank god you were born with hands, or I would be worried that you couldn't fix yourself some breakfast."

Alice giggled and grabbed my hand.

Upstairs, Rosalie was laughing through the phone, probably talking to Emmett.

Emmett and Rosalie have been going out since Rosalie and Jasper moved to Forks in 7th grade. Jasper made a move on Alice close after.

"Emmy, please tell me you'll wear the purple tie. Why? Because I'm wearing a purple dress!" She yelled into her pink phone.

Alice and I laughed. Sometimes she was so crazy on making sure her and Emmett were the Golden Couple, even though she didn't have to try hard.

She whispered "I love you," before hanging up and glaring up at us from her seat.

"What took you hoes so long?"

I giggled slapped her knee, "We took so long because we wanted to make you miserable."

Rosalie nodded in understanding, "I'm not surprised."

We all got ready for the day, taking long vanilla baths in Alice's spa tub. Finally, at six, we got dressed and put on makeup and got ready to meet the boys at the party.

As we went downstairs, Carlisle put down his paper and Esme pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

I chuckled at them. "Guys, it's just my 18th birthday, no big deal."

Alice and Rose looked shocked. Carlisle just chuckled and Esme pretended to feint.

"It's a huge deal, Bella!" Rose said, "It's senior year! The big 1-8, the kahuna, the Apollo of all ages!"

"Until you get to 21," Alice pointed out.

"Come on, girls, the taxi is waiting," Esme said, scooting us towards the door.

Even the taxi drivers mouth dropped.

Alice had on a green tube top dress that showed off her round shoulders, and perfected the color in her eyes, looking like an emerald. He black hair was curled and bobbed and bounced when she moved her head. Rosalie was wearing a light purple one shoulder dress with gladiator sandals, her long blond hair in one braid. She looked like a goddess. I was wearing a navy blue strapless dress, with a simple pair of black pumps. My hair was half up, and even I thought I looked good. Hopefully Edward would notice.

When we got to the party, we could hear the music from outside. Mike Newton's college brother, Martin, was having a party, and his parties always chumped his younger brother's. Mike had had a crush on me since caveman days, but since I've always been interested in Edward, I never gave him notice.

Edward was leaning against his car with Emmett, Jasper, and Mike, and when they looked over, their mouths dropped. We need to this for them more often.

Emmett grinned wide, showing his teeth. "Looking hot, Rosie; can't wait until tonight!" he said, grabbing her by the waist.

Feigning shock, I asked, "You're sexually active?!" Everyone laughed. I heard someone cough. Edward was standing behind me, but with the car lights on I could only see his hair.

"You look beautiful, he whispered. His tone seemed pained.

I blushed and turned to him. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head quickly, and then turned around when he heard a voice. I felt hurt that he didn't even notice how much I fixed myself up for him. Alice hooked arms with me.

"Don't worry, Bella," she said as we walked inside, "My brother is being a dumbass if he doesn't notice how hot you look tonight."

I smiled weakly, but knew it would take a little bit more than how I looked to turn Edward Cullen on.

**You guys have to let me know if you like this story! Reviews would be nice : )**

**Send me a private message or drop me an email if you wanna help me out and be a beta!**


End file.
